vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Pidge (VLD)
Pidge Gunderson, whose real name is Katie Holt, is the current Green Paladin who pilots the Green Lion of Voltron. She previously was a Comm Spec (Communications Specialist) cadet at the Galaxy Garrison, disguising herself as a boy to avoid the discovery of her true identity who had been banned for hacking into Garrison computers. After Lance and Hunk tail Pidge to the roof of the Garrison after hours, she witnesses Shiro's crash-landing on Earth a year after the purported Kerberos Mission's disaster. She joins the cadets in rescuing Shiro from the Garrison military alongside Keith, and investigates why aliens are coming to Earth. Her assistance in discovering the Blue Lion triggers the events leading to the return of Voltron, beginning Pidge's new life as a Paladin fighting the Galra Empire. Personality Sharp-witted, sarcastic, and a genius with human and alien technology alike, Pidge is the small firecracker of the Voltron team who values truth, honesty, and viable facts. What she lacks in physical size and strength she makes up for in brains and personality. Pidge can be rebellious, stubborn, and temperamental with little fear of the consequences, even the prospect of treason. She trusts the objective data of what technology tells her so strongly that she not only believes her family still lives, but that aliens exist. Pidge has a love of technology that initially surpasses her ability to engage with people, making her quickly fawn over and bond with robots and mourn their loss. Pidge's preferred means of interacting with people is through teasing and firing well-aimed quips, but she wants to believe in those around her. She can become lonely when separated from her friends, enjoying their presence even if she dismisses them as annoying, or will feel deeply and bitterly betrayed when she feels she has misjudged someone as good. Pidge also has a habit of collecting data around her knowing that it will be helpful in the future, such as having a file of the weaknesses of the other Paladins. She has her own goals in mind of finding her missing family and struggles to balance the immense love she feels towards them with her opportunity to change the fate of the universe. Her unwavering determination to see her family reunited, and her concealed identity of a girl, leads Pidge to be intensely private, protective of her things, and a stand-offish person with little interest in spending time with her teammates, even during her days at the Garrison. An ambitious girl who does not take any slights from anyone, Pidge is used to working alone and nearly leaves the team because of what she feels she must do herself. Pidge is able to come to an understanding of what she can do for everyone, embracing her father's foresight that she would do something great for the universe. She has since openly bonded with the rest of the team. This is especially true once she reveals her identity - believing she should stop keeping secrets and own all of who she is, as a Paladin - and learns almost everyone knew her gender already and happily accepted her. She retains her temper and personal mission of finding her family, but cooperates well with the team's larger missions, providing keen insight and support. Appearance Pidge is a fairly small and slim girl, standing as the shortest of the Paladins. She has light brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Her hair is messy and short, reaching down to her neck, and curves in all directions. She has two strands of hair that sprout from the top of her head, one slightly longer than the other. Her thick eyebrows are covered by her bangs which reach to the bridge of her nose at the longest. Other bangs curve towards either side of her face, some land on her forehead and others behind her ear. Additionally, Pidge dons thin, gray, circular-framed glasses when she doesn't wear her Paladin helmet. In her Paladin armor, Pidge's uniform mirrors her fellow Paladins but with green accents to match that of her Lion. When she is not in her Paladin armor, Pidge wears a long-sleeved white shirt trimmed in lime green at the neck and shoulder, and at the waist and pockets. The cuffs and neckline of the shirt are orange, the latter of which stands tall and loosely wraps around her neck. The collar's base is gray with an orange, rectangular center. Beneath the sweater, Pidge wears long, gray khakis and orange boots, which are white at the toe and black along the ankle and sole. Next to the heel, the shoes are accented with orange. Prior to her taking on the identity of Pidge, Katie wore no glasses. Her hair was long, reaching down her back, and she was seen wearing it in a purple headband and a side ponytail. Her bangs framed her face before they were cut. The lavender dress Katie wore was long, and had a white section at the torso that wrapped around her waist, and extended as a large stripe down the front and back of her dress. Her mary janes were a similar lavender color, with a deeper purple bottom. Pidge4.png|Pidge in her casual wear Pidge2.png|Pidge in her Paladin armor Abilities As the Green Paladin, Pidge's Bayard takes the form of a grappling hook with a knife head that can be used as a sidearm blade or deliver a high-voltage shock on contact. Like other Paladins, she is also able to form an energy shield on her other arm when using her Bayard. Pidge herself is agile, nimble, and can use her intellect and craftiness to take down enemies physically stronger than her. Her small size allows her to move much stealthier than her other teammates and remain undetected. While not studying as a fighter pilot officially, Pidge read all the flight manuals she could find at the Galaxy Garrison and shows notable skill piloting the Green Lion. Pidge's unmatched skills with technology and technical insight allow her to create entirely new armaments for alien spacecrafts in a minuscule amount of time. She upgraded the Green Lion with a cloaking device shortly after becoming its Paladin. With the use of her laptop, Pidge is able to study and adapt Galra and Altean technology to her needs. She can hack into secure alien and Earth computer systems with ease, recover lost data from a destroyed Galra warship, and even make use of Shiro's arm for accessing Galra data. At the Garrison, Pidge surprises Lance and Hunk with the technology she has built strong enough to pick up radio transmissions from aliens as far away as Kerberos. Trivia * Pidge is the only female Paladin and is the youngest of the Paladins. * Pidge has a dog named Gunther. * Pidge has been described as "a bit of a hoarder" by Lauren Montgomery, and her gender identity was on Lauren's "must-haves" list for the series.Lauren Montgomery at New York Comic Con 2016 * Pidge and Hunk are two equally tech-savvy characters described as being "two sides of the same coin": while Pidge is the more creating, engineering, "figuring out" side, Hunk is the "build it and make it work" side.Nerdist with Lauren Montgomery, Joaquim Dos Santos, and Christine Bian, March 2016 * Pidge is based on the character Pidge of the previous Voltron franchises, who in turn was based on the character Hiroshi Suzuishi of Beast King GoLion. She is the only incarnation of Pidge to be female. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Galaxy Garrison Category:Humans Category:Paladins Category:Team Voltron